Acoustic sensors, such as microphones, used in counter-shooter and a variety of other applications are typically mounted to moving platforms (e.g., vehicles, helicopters, etc.). The operation of these vehicles produces local vibrations at the microphone mounting locations. These vibrations include both axial motion (in-line with the sensing axis of the microphone) and rocking motions about axes perpendicular to the sensing axis of the microphone. The conventional approach to minimize the vibration response of the microphone includes the use of a second crystal (referred to as a compensation crystal), the electrical response of which is matched to that of the primary sensing crystal in order to cancel the response to axial motion of the transducer. This approach has the advantage of simple implementation (the matched crystals are connected in a back-to-back manner, such that their responses to axial motion are approximately equal and opposite), and provides significant reduction in vibration sensitivity of the microphone over a wide frequency band for axial motion. However, this method requires precise tuning of the masses and crystals used in the microphone to achieve good performance across a wide frequency band, which results in high cost of the devices. In addition, the approach is not effective against rocking motion excitation, which is present in many/most applications.